Cupids
Cupids Cupids are a race of angelic beings who are responsible for bringing people together who have a chance at love. Like Whitelighters, they are sometimes assigned charges and can actually have up to 50 charges a day. They help their charges find love and will intervene when necessary to redirect a mortal or magical being's love away from a demon to keep them safe. They can also be called by their charges, if a charge calls their Cupid's name, he/she can usually show up at a moment's notice. There are many Cupid agents that work in secret all over the world making connections between good beings. The first Cupid the Charmed Ones met was powerless without his Cupid Ring, however the Cupid could still teleport and seemed to be able to function fairly well without his ring, although the powers he possessed without the ring are unknown. Before the ring was invented, it seemed that Cupids used Cupids Bow to spread love, as Coop took his "out of storage" to aid the Elders and the Warren witches against Neena's army. Cupids were infants or toddlers who died very young, they are recruited by veteran cupids to become messenger cherubs, trained to be full-time Cupids. Cupids are not allowed to visit or know anything about their family after they have moved on. They are also normally not allowed to have relationships with their charges whether mortal or magical as it is deemed to be too complicated and dangerous by the Elders. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe Halliwell and Coop due to everything they put her through over the years. The couple was actually married by an Angel of Destiny and later had three daughters, which are all half cupids. Natural Enemy A Demon of Hate seems to be their only natural enemy and if a Demon of Hate (such as Drazi) steals a Cupid ring, he can use it to find all the loves that a Cupid put together and destroy them; which will in turn destroy the Cupid. They are also connected in a cosmic way, which means they can sense each other across vast distances and feel each other when they are in close proximity. Drazi could kill a Cupid by reaching into his/her chest and crushing their hearts. It's unknown if other demons of hate could kill a cupid in this manner. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Telekinesis'- The ability to move objects as well as individuals with the mind, *'Beaming'- The abilitiy to teleport from one's current location and instantly reappear at another location *'Remote Beaming'- The ability to teleport another individual to or from another location with the mind. *'Empathy'- The ability to read and feel other people's emotions. This ability better enables them to guide and protect their charges. *'Sensing'- The ability to locate and find their mortal charges and any other magical beings anywhere in the world. Using their ring, a Cupid can also sense where a person displaced in time belongs, even if they didn't displace them and can return them there. Other Powers *'Immortality- '''Cupids are Immortals and will live for an infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Regeneration-''' The ability to heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury, this regeneration takes place very quickly and is usually completed within seconds. Ring's Powers *'Holograms- '''The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. *'Suggestion- 'The ability to implanting thoughts in an individual's mind; they can telepathically suggest to their charges to take a chance on love. *'Time Travel-'They can travel in time, but don't (or are not allowed to) manipulate the past. They tend to just use this power to teach lessons to an unwilling person. Changing things is possible. *'Temporal Stasis- 'The ability to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. Cupids can also use this power to slow down time to implant thoughts to charges to guide them in their paths. *'Projection-'The ability that allows its possessor to manipulate reality. This power is channeled through imagination, high level of emotions and will to let things happen. Cupids possess a limited form of this power. **'Unblocking-''' Coop used his ring to bring an energy field that was blocking Phoebe's heart to the surface, so they both could see it, and later blocked it **'Body Insertion-' The ability to transport another living being across any distance and place him/her in another person's mind, combining the two. **'Soul Absorption-' The ability to absorb the souls of the dead; Cupids can absorb the soul of a deceased child into their ring and transport the child to Cupid's Temple Category:Magical Beings Category:Species